inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13 (Revolution): Let the Games Begin
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Yuudai *Team Red Episode 13 (Revolution): Let the Games Begin "Ahhh..." Isamu said, waking up on his bed. "Today's the day! The day of the big match!" He said, rubbing his eyes. He got off his bed, and changed his clothes. "Jun!" He ran downstairs. "Yes, nii-chan?" "We got to go soon!" "Hai, nii-chan!" "We're going to go defeat P Eleven!" "Yeah!" (~) At the Soccer Clubroom (~) "So everyone's here?!" Coach Miyazaki asked. "Yes, sir!" "Alright, then! Get on the bus!" "Bus? To where?" Isamu asked, confused. Hideyoshi laughed. "Have you forgotten? Today's the day of the Internationals!" "Oh, that's right! But what about the match with P Eleven?!" "We can deal with that later." "B-but...!" "No buts!" Coach Miyazaki said. "Who's our opponent?" Isamu asked. "Our opponent is Chaos Eleven." Yu informed. "T-those guys?!" "Yeah. Looking forward to it now aren't you?" Isamu laughed. "We're going to beat them!" "Everyone, to the bus!" Coach Miyazaki said. "Yeah!" (~) Arrival at the Tournament (~) "Minna, we're going to win this match!" "Yeah!" Chaos Eleven was also huddling together. "Remember the last time they fought us? They were some good ass opponents, but I'm sure we'll be kicking their asses this time!" "Yeah!" Commentator: Oh! It looks like the match between Chaos Eleven and Universe Eleven is about to start! Who will get the first goal?! "I just noticed that you say that every time. 'Who will get the first goal?!'" Hideyoshi mimicked. He was damn annoyed by the commentator. Yu laughed then. "He really does get on your nerves, doesn't he?" "Yeah. Oh, well. Let him comment all he wants. Screw it!" Hideyoshi said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Who knows what will happen in this match..." He thought. "Will they show up?" Meanwhile, Isamu was thinking the same thing. "Please don't show up now... we're in dire need to at least finish this match..." He said. Jun looked at Isamu. He was very worried about him. The referee blew the whistle to indicate that the match has started. "Line up! Bow! Shake hands!" As they were shaking hands, Choshi said, "Long time no see, Sato." "Yeah. We've improved a lot!" Isamu said, enthusiastically. Even though he was still worried about P Eleven, he wasn't going to let that get to him. Choshi grinned. "So did we." "Let's have a good game!" "You too!" Commentator: And the match begins! "Jun, pass the ball!" Yu said. "Alright!" Jun said, and passed the ball to him. Yu, having the ball, ran up to the goalkeeper and said, "I'm going to get it right through you!" "Ya think?!" And then he went straight to the goalkeeper, and yelled, "CATTTOO TTRAPPPOO!!!" A huge cat appeared, with the ball in its mouth, and flames were all over it. "I won't let you!" Hiro, the goalkeeper of Chaos Eleven, said. "FREEZING SWORDDOOO!!!!" A frozen sword, with white flames came out, and it was like Hiro was holding a sword, ready to strike. He then cut the ball in half. He smirked. He thought he had won. "MAKE IT IN!!!!!!" Yu screamed. The referee whistled. Commentator: AND IT'S IN!!!!!!!!!! YU'S CAT TRAP HAS DEFEATED FREEZING SWORD!!!! UNIVERSE ELEVEN HAS STOLE THE FIRST GOAL!!!!! It is now 0-1!!! "Nice, Yu!" "Nice job, Yu!" Isamu complimented. "Thanks!" Yu said, happily. Hiro was humming furiously. "Who is this guy?!" He thought. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind swept by, and it left Isamu shivering with fear. "What in the world is that?!" Oshiro shouted, pointing up at the sky. A huge airship has arrived. "No... it can't be!" Isamu thought. Then the airship landed in the middle of the match. Commentator: Oh! What is this?! An airship has intruded our match! "No, duh!" Hideyoshi said, sticking out his tongue. "C'mon, Hideyoshi-senpai, this isn't the time for that!" Yu chided. "You're right. What is that thing doing there?! More importantly, what the heck is that?!" Then the airship's door opened. Isamu's eyes widened as he saw the figure coming out of the airship. It is Yuudai, the Captain of Team Red. Yuudai looked directly at Isamu, a blue soccer ball in hand. "What is the meaning of this, Isamu Sato? I thought we clearly announced that you must come on time, yet you are here." Isamu tried to remain calm. "We're having an Internationals match--" Then Yuudai kicked the ball straight at Jun, making him collapse. "Jun!" Commentator: What in the world is happening?! A mysterious man has appeared and kicked Jun Sato with a soccer ball?! What is this?! "Finally I agree with you." Hideyoshi puffed. "Yo, man. Look, we're in the middle of a match right now--" "Does it look like we care?" The chimera said, licking his lips. "Right now, we order you to accept our match. Right here, and right now. We have already set the date and time for this match, I will not change it. If you refuse..." He threatened, and he looked at Jun. Isamu got the message. "Alright, alright! We'll play!" "But, Captain!" Hideyoshi protested, still concerned about Jun and the Internationals match. "What the hell is going on?!" Choshi asked. "Silence, you imbecile." Isamu tried to suppress a laugh. Choshi turned red. "Excuse me?!" "Don't argue with him, please!" Isamu begged. Then he turned to Yuudai while holding Jun, "Alright, we'll play!" "Don't forget about us!" A familiar voice said. We turned around. It was Royal Eleven! Then Yuudai asked, "You guys will play with them against us?" "Yes." Kai said firmly. "Then, let us start!" Preview of Episode 14 (Revolution): The Game of Power, Red Eleven VS Universe Eleven I'm Isamu Sato, and not long after we took the first point from Chaos Eleven, one of the teams of P Eleven, called Red Eleven, has interrupted our Internationals Tournament match. Yuudai has injured my brother for not going on time, and thought that we had refused to play the match. However, right on the nick of time, Royal Eleven has come to aid us. Chaos Eleven has no idea what's going on, so they could not be of much help. We must defeat P Eleven! Can we do it?! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! The Game of Power, Red Eleven VS Universe Eleven!